La Nueva Integrante (Parte 3)
by NmxCuesta1504
Summary: Corey desarrollará sentimientos distintos por Laney, ¿Será que es amor?


**Grojband: La Nueva Integrante (Parte 3)**

Con el nuevo look de Lanes, ella se fue con la banda al concierto mencionado. Ya éran las 6:00pm, y los chicos ya estaban listos para cantar.

-Muy buenas Tardes habitantes de Peaceville, bienvenidos a este concierto especial del mes de febrero. Para comenzar este evento tenemos a Grojband. -dice el Alcalde Mellow.

**Almost is Never Enough - Ariana Grande ft. Nathan Sykes**

**[Laney] **

**I'd like to say we gave it a try**

**I'd like to blame it all on life **

**Maybe we just weren't right, **

**We're lots alike Lots alike A**

**nd we can deny it as much as we want, **

**But in time our feelings will show,**

** Cause sooner or later **

**We'll wonder why we gave up **

**But truth is,everyone knows**

**[_(TN)] **

**Oh, almost, almost is never enough S**

**o close to being in love, **

**If I would have known that you wanted me, **

**The way I wanted you **

**Maybe we wouldn't be two world apart, **

**But right here in each others arms **

**Well we almost, we almost knew what love **

**was, **

**But almost is never enough **

**[Corey] **

**If I could change the world overnight, **

**There'd be no such thing as goodbye **

**You'll be standing right where you were **

**And we'd get the chance we deserve **

**Try to deny it as much as you want **

**But in time our feelings will show **

**Cause sooner or later, **

**We'll wonder why we gave up **

**The truth is everyone knows **

**[Corey, Laney y _(TN)] **

**Almost, almost is never enough **

**(it's never enough baby) **

**(We were so close) **

**So close to being in love (sooo close) **

**If I would have know that you wanted me (that wanted me) **

**The way I wanted you, **

**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart, **

**But right here in each others arms (in each others arms) **

**Well we almost, we almost knew what love was, B**

**ut almost is never enough. **

Las personas aplaudían y gritaban de la emoción. Los chicos se fueron y cada quién tomó su camino, Kin y Kon se fueron con Corey a su casa y Laney se va a la casa de _(TN). Ella regresa a la casa de _(TN) con una maleta, se dirige a su habitación y se queda en la sala para ver unas cuántas series. Miéntras en casa de Corey, Kin y Kon estaban jugando tennis y él estaba pensando en su plática con Laney.

-¿Qué ocurre conmigo?, ¿Por qué me acerqué a Laney?, más tarde le pregunto a _(TN) por Whats. -dice Corey en su mente.

Kin lo ve distraído y se acerca a el.

-¿Qué te pasa viejo?. -dice Kin.

-Nada, solo estoy pensando en ideas para la banda. -Corey les miente.

-No se si creerte, tu cara es diferente a todos los días. -dice Kin.

-¿Qué?, no. Es que se me ocurrió la idea de pintar los instrumentos de color dorado. -Corey se rasca la oreja.

-Ah, creí que conseguiríamos un camión monstruo, pero es buena idea. -interrumpe Kon.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso, recordé cuando vencimos a los Newmans en curling extremo y se me vino por la mente el color dorado. -Corey vuelve a mentir.

-¿Ok?, si tu lo dices... -dice Kin, no muy convencido ante lo que dijo Corey.

Se ve a Kon persiguiendo a 40 gatos, mientras Corey y Kin lo ven fijamente y con cara de "WTF!?"

**(El encantador de gatos en acción) **

-¿Cuándo le marcarás a Lenny? -pregunta _(TN).

-Mas al rato, siempre hablamos y mensajeamos sobre Corey y Carrie, pasamos por la misma situación. Estamos poniendo en práctica un plan con los celulares. -contesta Laney.

-¿Se puede sabe de que es? -dice _(TN).

-Hace poco Kin creó una aplicación editora de fotos, sonido y video, funciona muy bien. -dice Laney.

Laney le muestra a _(TN) la aplicación, ella se queda asombrada.

-Esta app es... INCREÍBLE, ¿Cómo se llama? -_(TN) se ve interesada.

-Sabía que te gustaría. -Laney pone cara de "Te lo dije"

Segundos después, Kon pasa por la ventana persiguiendo a los mismos gatos, y ellas se le quedan mirando de manera muy extraña.

**(EXCELENTE Trancisión) **

Al dia siguiente, en el garage de la casa de Corey. Kin estaba creando alguno que otro artefacto, Kon practicaba sus solos de batería, Corey y _(TN) estaban platicando, y Laney estaba en el celular. Comienza a llamar a Lenny.

***Inicio de llamada***

-Hola Lens.

-Hola Lanes, ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, necesito que estés en mi casa en 1 hora, hay que terminar una plática que teníamos pendiente.

-Ok, llevaré mi guitarra y mi cuaderno.

-Si, como estoy en casa de Corey, compraré chocolates en el camino y de ahí iré a mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien, también llevaré una sorpresa.

(A lo que dijo Lenny, Laney fingió sonrojarse en frente de Corey para que pensara otra cosa)

-Awww Lens, eres todo un loquillo. **(Corey se molestó un poco) **

-Jajaja, para que veas que soy todo un tremendo haciendo cositas así.

**(Laney hace unas risitas, y Corey se enoja) **

-Jajaja, te espero en mi casa.

-Ok, bye Lanes.

-Bye Lens.

***Fin de llamada* **

-¿Quién es "Lens"? -Corey se pone celoso.

-Un amigo. -Laney contesta.

-Ajá, pero ¿A quién le llamas Lens? -Corey pregunta.

-A Lenny. -Laney responde.

-¿QUEEEÉ? -Corey, Kin y Kon se quedan impactados.

-¿Lenny?, pero él es un Newman. -Corey se pone nervioso y un poco preocupado.

-Lo se, ¿Cuál es el problema? -Laney sube sus hombros.

-¿No recuerdas lo que nos han hecho? -Corey se pone loco y pone su cara junto con la de Laney.

-Si, pero ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias, y no es tan malo como creía que era. -Laney se separa un poco de Corey.

-No quiero verte con el, Laney. -él se pone cada vez más celoso.

-Corey, tu no puedes elegir mis amistades. -Laney le contesta.

-Eso lo entiendo, pero no quiero verte con el. -dice Corey.

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ya pareces mi esposo. -Laney está a punto de irse.

-¿Vas a arreglarte para Lenny, verdad? -Corey pregunta.

-Eso a ti que te importa. -Laney responde y se va.

Después de que Laney se fue, Kin, Kon y _(TN) lo miraban de forma burlesca.

-No entiendo, ¿Laney con Lenny?, no sé como pasó eso. ¿Qué es lo que le ve a el?, ella debe estar con alguien que la quiera de verdad, si pasa lo peor, no me lo perdonaría nunca. -Corey se pone enojado, luego triste y poco a poco empieza a tener los ojos llorosos.

-Ya viejo, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Ves a qué me refiero? -dice Kin.

-No lo se, me da tanto coraje que Laney esté con otra persona. -Corey se encoge de hombros.

-Tengo una teoría, pero no estoy seguro. -Kon interrumpe.

Kon le dice la teoría a Kin y a _(TN) en el oído.

-Definitivamente tiene eso. -_(TN) está convencida.

-Oh si, concuerdo contigo. -le dice Kin a _(TN)

-¿De qué hablan? -Corey se queda pasmado.

-Ven. -dice _(TN).

-¿Qué? -dice Corey.

-Solo ven. -ella lo interrumpe.

_(TN) se lleva a Corey a la sala, ella se sienta en un extremo del sofá y el se acuesta en el otro extremo.

-¿Qué me ocurre_(TN)?, por qué me siento raro. -Corey entra en pánico.

-Dime como has reaccionado últimamente. -dice _(TN).

-Me enfurece cuando Laney esta con Lenny, me deprimo por cualquier cosa, siento cosas raras que no había sentido antes, me emociono cuando ella está conmigo, me abraza o me besa la mejilla, estoy distraído, digo cosas estúpidas y me ruborizo por dentro, pero no por fuera. -Corey se desahoga.

-Oh... ¿Desde cuando te sientes así? -dice _(TN).

-Desde hace... unos meses, yo pienso que cuando te uniste a la banda. -dice Corey.

-¿No será el día que Laney usó un vestido largo para la boda en la playa? -pregunta _(TN).

***Inicio de Flashback* **

Corey recordaba ese día perfectamente. Éra una tarde en la playa, en donde una pareja se había casado y ellos fueron contratados para tocar ahí, la banda había hecho una pausa para descansar y cenar en la recepción. Minutos después, Corey y Laney se fueron a la orilla del mar.

-Voy a quitarme el suéter, hace mucho calor. -Laney dice mientras se quita el suéter.

Laney tenía puesto un vestido azul marino y largo, ajustado, con encaje encima de la tela del vestido; como su cabello normal es corto y lacio, solo estaba ondulado. Corey estaba impresionado, era la tercera vez que veía a Laney con un vestido, pero esta vez fue diferente. Él notaba toda la feminidad y el potencial que ella tiene, cosa que antes no lo tomaba en cuenta y no tenía la menor idea.

-Laney, te ves linda con ese vestido. -Corey se pone nervioso.

-Gracias Corey, tu también te ves lindo.

-¿Lindo?, yo pensé que dirías algo más. -Corey le insinúa.

-¿Como qué? -dice Laney.

-Jajaja, solo bromeaba. -Corey miente.

Corey abraza a Laney y ámbos se ríen, él le tapa los ojos con una venda y se la lleva de nuevo a la recepción, pero a una parte mas aislada de los invitados.

-Core, ¿Qué tramas? -Laney se ríe.

-Mantén los ojos tapados, tengo algo especial para ti. -Corey se ríe.

Corey le quita la venda, Laney se sorprende al ver una mesa para dos con un platón de fresas con crema y dos batidos de banana encima.

-Corey, ¿Y esto? -Laney se pone felíz.

-¿Esto?, es para nosotros dos, sé que las fresas con crema son tu postre favorito y es una manera de compensarte. -Corey la mira dulcemente y arrastra sutilmente la silla

-¿Compensarme de que? -Laney voltea hacia el y lo mira a los ojos mientras se sienta en la silla.

-De que te confundimos con un chico siempre, ya no voy a permitir que siga ocurriendo. -dice Corey mientras se sienta en su silla.

-Corey... -Laney se conmueve.

-No digas nada. -Corey le pone su dedo índice en los labios de Laney y la hace callar.

Ambos se acercan y se miran a los ojos, segundos después, Laney mancha a Corey en la cara con crema, luego Corey toma un tenedor con rodajas de fresas con crema y se lo da en la boca, por último, después del postre terminan abrazados y sentados junto a la orilla del mar.

***Fin de Flashback* **

-Ahhh, si. -Corey asiente al recordar ese momento.

-Oh, esto es más claro de lo que pensé. -_(TN) finge estar preocupada.

-¿Qué _(TN)?, ¿Qué tengo? -Corey comienza a soltar lágrimas.

-Al parecer... estás enamorado de Laney... -ella le confiesa.

**Y aquí termina la tercera parte. Tardaré en subir los capítulos, ya que éste es el último que he escrito y no he tenido ideas para la parte 4, asi que tenganme paciencia.**

**En los comentarios pueden poner ideas de lo que quieran que ocurra y a como lleguen la ideas, las iré tomando en cuenta.**


End file.
